Weapon
by TophieTheStoryteller
Summary: Two years after the fight in the Wave Country, Haku, Momochi Zabuza, along with a few others, bring down the Mizukage. A month later, Haku is released from Zabuza's service and quickly falls into depression. This is an AU and shonen ai fic.
1. Introduction: Kiri Takeover

A/N: Funny thing is I got the inspiration for this while reading The Mist in the Forest by munie munie. Since it hadn't been updated for almost two years now, I decided to listen to my own plot bunnies and write my own version. This is very much AU, seeing as Haku and Zabuza lived through the battle on the Great Naruto Bridge in order for this to be possible. So, I hope you all can enjoy the first fic I've posted in the longest time. Don't worry about how short this is, it's only the intro, and I promise there's seven more, each approximately longer than this.

**Warning(s):** Unbeta'd and blood/gore.

Chapter 1: Kiri Takeover (Introduction)

Two years after facing Team Seven on the bridge and Gatou's death, Haku and Zabuza took what funds they had earned from other odd jobs and planned out their attack on the Land of Water. Zabuza called once more upon the Demon Brothers Meizu and Gouzu; as well as his old friend, Hoshigaki Kisame (who brought Uchiha Itachi). After a few more months, they began the assault.

First, the small team divided up to take out the local feudal lords, as well as the daimyo. This part was carried out quickly and simultaneously. They all rejoined at the Hidden Mist Village and continued their plot. The advance team of the Demon Brothers went and started killing guards at the main gate. Once they were taken care of, the others walked right in. Using the mist that always cloaked the village, as well as the dark moonless night for cover, the missing-nin all headed for the Mizukage's residence.

This time Haku took the lead, scouting ahead of the others. Silently, he moved about the shadows and took out the jounin guards that the ever-paranoid Mizukage charged with guarding his home every day and night. Once he was definite most, if not all, of the guards had been killed, he opened a window and threw a needle made of ice toward the location where the others were hidden. One-by-one, the squad entered and dispersed to search for the sleeping old man. On the lowest two floors below ground, the Meizu, Gouzu, and Haku each found nothing but water clones. Kisame and Itachi had similar luck on the ground and first underground levels. Zabuza, however, found the village head passed out at his desk, surrounded with bottles of sake, on the second floor. Smirking in triumph, he lifted zanbatō over his shoulders easily and cleaved the Mizukage's head right off. Blood spurted everywhere as the desk splintered and collapsed under the massive sword. Bottles smashed, sending shards of glass flying only to be covered in red spray as the body fell to the floor. The head rolled, stopping face down at Zabuza's feet. The Demon of the Bloody Mist picked it up and carried it out of the office. The others, who had heard the racket, met him at the stairway, where he held up his grisly trophy.

The Demon Brothers shouted praise to their employer. Kisame grinned darkly and clapped his old friend on the shoulder, while Itachi glanced indifferently at the slowly revolving head before turning away. Haku nodded once, his hunter-nin mask hiding the proud smile he wore.

The next day Zabuza stuck the head on a pike and placed it prominently from the roof where all could see it. He declared himself as the new Mizukage and ordered ANBU and tracker ninja to leave Kisame, Gouzu, Meizu, Itachi, himself, and Haku alone. A month later, all traces of resistance to the new rule of Mizukage Momochi Zabuza had been squashed. Kisame and Itachi returned to report to the Akatsuki, with a gift of the Three-Tailed demon, some weak-willed man was given the position of daimyo (but listened under threat of death to Zabuza), and Meizu and Gouzu left to do as they pleased, leaving Haku with Zabuza in Kirigakure.

One night, Zabuza took Haku up to the cliff overlooking the Hidden Mist where he first declared to leave behind the Water Country. They stood in silence for a minute just staring out over the village.

"Haku, just as I told you all those years ago, this land is now mine," Zabuza said, putting his hads behind his back.

"I remember, Zabuza-san," he replied, smiling. "And now all your hard work has paid off. The people here have finally accepted you as Mizukage."

"And I'm thankful for all you've done to make this possible," the older man told his protégé. "Which is why I'm going to let you go. You have served your purpose to me, so now you are free to leave."

"B-but Zabuza-san!" Haku cried out.

"No buts," he ordered, already walking back. "Just… go…."

Haku could feel his heart shattering as the rest of his body went numb. He clutched at his chest as tears burned at his eyes, fighting to escape. Suddenly, he turned on the spot and ran off into the woods just as the first drop hit the ground.

As fate would have it, Zabuza hadn't wanted Haku to go at all. He had merely thought that Haku wouldn't have cared either way, that the now 18 year old would want a chance not to live his life as a tool. After all, he had raised the boy to be a true shinobi, an emotionless killing machine.

Hadn't he?

A/N: Please don't forget to review. :)


	2. Chapter 1: A New Offer

A/N: He has a cot under his bed. Don't ask why, it's AU…. ;;; In any case, enjoy and please review. Oh, and at the beginning Haku's drunk and slurring. Meaning those typos are intentional I even mention that in the speech description, so don't say you weren't warned.). :/

**Warning(s):** Unbeta'd, alcohol,

Chapter 1: A New Offer

Two months had passed since Haku left Kirigakure on his former master's orders. He had fallen into a deep depression as he wandered from country to country. Every so often, he would drink sake until he had passed out or the bartender would cut him off. The fact that no hunter-nin were coming after him, even in the middle of the Fire Country, had made him wonder if he was that unrecognizable or if they were otherwise occupied with more important matters.

One day, he had just gone through his third bottle when a much older man with long white hair took a seat next to him. He looked the boy up and down, and apparently he liked what he saw.

"Hey, get this pretty young lady a bottle on me," he called, pointing a thumb at Haku.

Haku looked at him and managed a weak smile

"Thank you, sssir," he said, his speech starting to slur a little.

As soon as the bottle had been set down on the countertop, the boy downed its contents within seconds. He requested another once he swallowed the last few drops and licked his lips.

"You sure that's wise, miss?" the other man asked, pausing after one sip. "You don't want to get too drunk."

"Mindur own business ol' man," Haku ordered, the alcohol in his system fully affecting his speech now, as he stared down into the fifth bottle in his hands. "I'll getas drunk asssi wan'. An' fer the record, I'ma man…."

The old man's jaw dropped and he began sputtering incoherently, just as a boy slightly younger than the one seated next to him walked in. He was scowling, and the hitae-ate on his forehead showed him association to the Hidden Leaf.

"Hey, Ero-sennin! We're supposed to be going back to Konoha!" he shouted. "You don't have time to be getting drunk!"

Haku looked around the old man's back attempting to find the speaker without falling. The voice was familiar, despite not having heard it in almost three years.

"Na-ruto-kun?" he questioned, his eyes not focusing properly.

The newcomer walked around to get a look at the voice's owner. Indeed, it was an older Naruto, but his outfit was a little easier on the eyes and he was taller. The younger boy's eyes widened when he recognized the missing-nin.

"H-Haku?!" he choked out.

Haku nodded with a faint smile. He reached out a hand to place on the Leaf-nin's shoulder, but he passed out and fell off his barstool before he was even halfway. When he finally came around, Naruto and the old man were both sitting under a tree nearby, talking in low voices. Haku sat up and put a hand to his head. The inevitable hangover….

"So, you're awake," Jiraiya stated. "Naruto told me a bit about you while you were out. Does your presence mean we should expect Momochi Zabuza to drop in any minute?"

The Mist-nin pulled his legs to his chest and looked away, tears starting to well up as the old ache in his heart flared up again. He silently cursed himself, having sworn on his first bottle he would never cry over his old master again.

"He won't come," he whispered sadly. "He told me to leave when I fulfilled my purpose to him."

The two men looked at him in confusion, prompting him to explain further.

"He's Mizukage now," he continued, forcing away the pain into the darkest reaches of his heart again. "Myself, four others, and… Zabuza-san, we all did it…. After one month, he had full control and ordered me to leave. That happened two months ago. I've been wandering the world since then, moving between countries, avoiding hunter-nin, drinking myself unconscious at least once a week."

Neither spoke, causing Haku to release some of the anguish eating away at him before he could stop it.

"I miss him. I'm lost, a mess, a failure…. I'm _nothing_ without Zabuza-san."

"Haku…," Naruto finally spoke up. "You… you're not…. Hm…. Why don't you come back with us to Konoha?"

"I couldn't do that," he replied, turning grave eyes on the younger ninja. "First, the Hidden Mist and the Hidden Leaf aren't allies, and I don't think that'll change. Second, I'm a missing-nin, and a missing-nin of any village is hunted by the others mainly for the bounty. Last of all, there is nothing for me there. I would've been better off hiding in Kiri in disguise."

"Nonsense kid," Jiraiya told him, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "We'll just go have a little chat with Tsunade and get you a temporary pass to stay in the village."

"I don't know," Haku faltered.

Perhaps his best option _was_ in the Hidden Leaf….

"Everything will be just fine," Naruto assured him. "Tsunade-baachan is the Hokage. We'll get her to let you stay."

Haku raised an eyebrow and smiled weakly.

"Alright then, I'll take your word for it."

With that, the group loaded their things up and moved on to Konoha. Though they had started a few hours after sunrise, they didn't arrive at the main gate until the sun was starting to set. The two men at the guard post greeted Naruto and Jiraiya. However, they were about to stop Haku when Jiraiya waved them off.

"Hold on one minute," he called out. "Relax, he's with us, we're going to see Godaime now."

They exchanged hesitant looks, but let them pass without further question or action.

Minutes later, the little group was standing outside of Tsunade's office doors. They could hear voices inside that paused when Jiraiya knocked.

"Enter," a woman's voice commanded.

The old ninja pushed the doors open and the two boys followed him in. Haku lurked behind the two Leaf-nin and closed the doors behind them.

"Welcome back," the same woman said. "It's been two and a half years since you left."

"It has been, hasn't it?" Naruto replied, sounding vaguely amused.

"So, who's your friend?" another woman asked. "The one trying to hide in the back."

"Shizune, they'll make themselves known when they want," the first woman stated in a bored tone.

"I'm not hiding," Haku answered, stepping forward. "I just thought it would be best to save my story for last."

He finally saw the two women who had been speaking, both appearing to be around the same age. They were surveying him with some interest and curiosity. A blonde woman with her in pigtails sat behind a large desk directly in front of them. Standing to her right was a dark-haired woman holding a pig in her arms. Why Naruto had referred to the Hokage as "Tsunade-baachan" he didn't know. While he was curious, he pushed it aside as there were more important matters on hand.

"You're not even back for an hour and already you're throwing surprises at me?" the blonde woman inquired, smirking. "This must be a record Jiraiya. What's next, a marriage proposal?"

"He's got quite a story for you, Tsunade, if you're interested," Jiraiya told her seriously. "It has to do with the Mizukage, from what I've heard."

"And what's so important that happened in a rival shinobi country? Have they made a five-kill requirement for any genin wanting to participate in their chuunin exam?" she scoffed.

"Only if you consider a new Mizukage, as well as the deaths of the former one, the Daimyo, and the local feudal lords of the entire Water Country to be trivial," Haku cut in coolly.

The whole room went dead silent. All eyes turned on him either bearing expressions of surprise or shock.

"Tell me everything that happened," Tsunade demanded, now looking serious. "I don't care how long it takes."

Haku took a deep breath and told the story. He told them who had been involved, who did what, the final assassination, the month it took to gain total control, and finished with his release. Everyone listened and didn't speak for a few minutes afterward. Finally, Tsunade cleared her throat, sharp eyes studied the Mist-nin carefully as she spoke.

"How long ago was the other Mizukage killed?" she asked slowly.

"Just a little over three months now," he replied.

"And now the Mizukage is one of the country's own missing-nin," she muttered, resting her chin on laced fingers. "With others under his protection too."

"How on earth could a piece of murderous scum like that gain control of an entire shinobi country?!" Shizune blurted out, turning to face her mistress.

Haku glared at her, eyes flashing dangerously. One hand balled up into a tight fist, while the other moved instinctively to the pouch containing his senbon. Tonton squealed in distress from the younger woman's arms, sensing the danger.

"Don't you talk about him like that," he warned, his voice dropping to a deadly whisper. "I may not serve him anymore, but I refuse to let anyone insult Zabuza-san. If you continue, I will take my leave, but not before I-."

"Haku, calm down," Naruto interrupted, stepping in front of him and placing a hand on either of the other ninja's shoulders. "You can't leave and you can't do anything to Shizune-san. You know a lot of other people think of him like that. Hell, don't you remember me calling him an eyebrowless freak?"

The boy's eyes lost their edge after a moment and his shoulders slumped in defeat. The memories from the last time they had met three years ago in the Wave Country came back in a sudden flood, as if it had only happened the day before. He and Zabuza had barely escaped with their lives after that second fight. He twisted out of Naruto's grip and turned his back on the others in the room.

"You're right, I guess I… I have to… let go…," he said quietly. "Is there somewhere I can stay for the night?"

"Yeah, you're coming with me," Naruto told him. "Hey, Tsunade-baachan. If you don't mind, we're going."

"Fine by me," she replied, waving a hand dismissively at the door.

"But, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune protested.

The Hokage held up a hand to silence her as the two boys walked out without another word. The other pulled open a drawer and a bingo book, released the year before. She flipped through the pages to the Kirigakure missing-nin. After scrolling through the S-ranks and half the A-ranks, she pointed silently to the picture and entry below Momochi Zabuza and above the collective entry for the Demon Brothers, Meizu and Gouzu. Haku's smiling face stared up from the page with a small list for why he was wanted and speculative and known skills. Shizune's eyes widened in horror.

"By the looks of his entry, we're lucky he isn't here on the new Mizukage's orders," Tsunade commented darkly.

"Who's to say he isn't?" Shizune argued. "By the looks of it, he's able to do a good impersonation of a hunter ninja."

"When Naruto and I came across him, he was in pretty bad shape," Jiraiya put in. "That entry basically has him pinned as a weapon that anyone would want. Unwavering loyalty, highly observant, a sharp mind, even a kekkei genkai, and able to kill all his opponents even in tough conditions as well as outnumbered. But when we found him, he was in pretty rough shape. He was just drinking, probably had a few before I came in, and it looked like it wasn't the first time he had drank himself to a point of passing out either."

"I guess we don't have much choice except to see what he does while he's here," Tsunade said, bowing her head.

"Hehehe, sorry about all this," Naruto apologized, grinning sheepishly. "I've been out of the village training with Ero-sennin for the last two and half years." Haku merely nodded and walked around the apartment and familiarized himself with the kitchen, the bathroom, and the bedroom. He heard a scraping noise coming from the bedroom and upon investigation, he found the younger ninja hauling out a cot from under his own bed. Once it was out, he looked up.

"Can't have you sleeping on the floor, right?" Naruto asked.

Haku smiled and began straightening out the blankets and pillow, shaking out the dust as he did so.

"I'm a bit tired so I think I'll sleep now," he told his host.

"Ah, that's fine," Naruto answered. "You go ahead and sleep."

Without another word, Haku buried himself under the blankets and fell asleep in no time. Grinning a little, Naruto yawned and stretched. He brushed away the dust (away from Haku) and collapsed on his own bed. He stared up at the ceiling, running over the missing-nin's story in his mind. It still shocked him, but he put it from his thoughts, and soon enough he was sleeping too.


	3. Chapter 2: Memories from the Mist

A/N: Uh, still unbeta'd, standard "I don't own anyone from the Naruto-verse" disclaimer (that I forgot to stick on the other chapters facepalm), and please review. Concrit, especially on characterization, is love. (But concrit / flaming.)

**Warning(s):** Unbeta'd

Chapter 2: Memories from the Mist

When Naruto awoke the next morning, he found Haku's bed empty and made. He shot up and searched the apartment but found nothing. He got dressed quickly, threw open a window, and climbed out. From there he jumped onto the roof and began surveying the town, wondering if he would spot the missing-nin.

_Did he leave?_ Naruto wondered. _Or was this a trick to kill someone on Zabuza's orders?_

"Looking for someone?" a voice asked from behind him.

Spinning around he found Haku perched on top of a ventilation shaft.

"How long've you–" Naruto stared at him.

"Been up here?" the older shinobi finished. "Since sunrise. I didn't mean to scare you or anything by disappearing."

"No, it's alright. It's just that we've got to go back to see Tsunade-baachan. You need one of those permission i.d. things. Like what some Hidden Sand ninja had at the… Chuunin Exams…."

Haku jumped off and approached him. He laid a hand on his shoulder and smiled a little.

"Let's not waste any time then."

Naruto nodded and they both jumped from building to building until they reached the administration building, which held the Hokage's office. Just as the day before, they knocked and were bade to enter by Tsunade. Once again the Godaime was at her desk, Shizune standing to her right. 

However, this time, a girl with short pink hair and a red-banded Leaf hitai-ate resting on top of her head was standing with her back to the door.

"Sakura-chan…?" Naruto called out to her tentatively.

The girl spun around and her green eyes widened in surprise. She smiled brightly at him.

"Naruto! It's been a while," Sakura greeted. "When did you get back? And… wait, who's that with you? They look kind of… familiar…."

"We got back last night and me and Ero-sennin found Haku the day before that," he explained.

"Haku…," she thought for a moment before turning to stare at him with a mix of shock and horror. "You! I remember you! You were that masked kid who works for Momochi Zabuza!"

"Not anymore…," he told her, looking at the floor. "He discharged me from his service two months ago, a month after he took the role of Mizukage. For now, I suppose I'm staying in Konohagakure."

"That's right, you need your temporary residence card," Tsunade said, pulling out a card on a lanyard and pushing it across the desktop. "Just keep that on you at all times, and if you're still here after a year, you're either going to have to get a new one or apply for permanent residency."

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama," he replied, tucking the card under his turtleneck.

Both boys turned to go when Tsunade called them back.

"Hold on, there are still a few things I've got to discuss with you, Naruto," she announced. "You've been gone two and a half years training with Jiraiya. I want to see the results."

"Wha- results?" Naruto blinked in confusion. "How can you see that?"

"You're going to be fighting someone this afternoon," the Godaime explained with a slight smile. "Take a look outside."

She gestured out the window, closest to the door, on her right. Curiously, the blond boy opened it and poked his head out. A wide grin split his face when he saw a man crouched a few feet away reading.

"Kakashi-sensei!" he cried out.

"Hey," Kakashi said, raising a lazy hand.

He placed the book in his back pouch and stood up.

"Oh, hey, before I forget, I've got something for you," Naruto told him, digging into his bag. "Aha! Here it is!"

He extracted a thick little book and handed it to his sensei.

"_Icha Icha Tactics_?" the former ANBU asked weakly, ogling the cover. "But... how?"

"Ero-sennin finally finished it and gave me a copy for you as a gift," he replied, sounding bored now. "I don't know how you like it, it's so boring."

"_Icha... Icha... Tactics_?" Haku muttered, glancing at Sakura through half-lidded eyes. "He seriously reads that garbage?"

"He usually does…," she whispered back, sounding annoyed.

"So, Kakashi-sensei, does this mean you're my opponent?" Naruto questioned as they crawled back through the window frame.

"Eh, not exactly," he answered, perching in the window for a few seconds to look between his two former students. "I'm yours _and_ Sakura's opponent. You'll be working as a team against me."

Everyone went down to a training field with three logs staked into the ground. Tsunade, Shizune, and Haku retreated into the woods, where they found Jiraiya in a tree. There, they settled in to watch as Kakashi procured two bells and reiterated the old challenge. More through habit, Haku took a place in a tree as well and watched the challenge closely, marking their every move, thinking of what could be used as a possible countermeasure in a similar situation. The jounin demonstrated use of taijutsu and genjutsu before displaying different types of elemental ninjutsu. The Mist-nin made note of the earth and fire-based attacks utilized, but froze when he saw the water technique. Haku stared as the giant, serpentine dragon reared its liquid head and moved to attack the two teenagers. When the jutsu disappeared, he realized a slightly shaking hand was now clutched over his heart as he stared wide-eyed at Kakashi, now escaping into the forest for cover. Forcing the hand back to his side, he remembered that day long ago when Kakashi and Zabuza had used that very same jutsu. But he found the memory caused him nothing but more pain.

Silently, he jumped away from the other three and went to find Kakashi. It took him a while, but he found him sitting under a tree, reading _Icha Icha Tactics_. The boy dropped to the forest floor and waited for him to put down the book. When he did, the man turned both his eyes on him.

"I'm sure you've copied many different water jutsu," Haku said quietly. "Why did you have to use that one? Why _his_?"

"It was the first I thought of," he replied with a little shrug. "I guess your presence has made me think of our fights back in the Wave Country three years ago."

Haku looked down on him, besides the faint trace of sadness in his gaze, his expression was unreadable. He used the Shunshin no Jutsu to return to his spot in the tree to watch the trial's finale. After Tsunade declared that the three of them would form Team Kakashi, everyone dispersed to go home and sleep the morning away, just as the sun began peeking above the treeline and over the village.

However, the missing-nin found that he was unable to sleep. He lay on his bed, listening to Naruto snore, molding some ice in one hand. Unconsciously, it took the form of a person. As features began to appear, Zabuza's face stared back menacingly at him. As Haku stared at it standing in the palm of his hand, tears began to well up in his eyes. From nearby, Naruto gave a loud snort, shocking the boy into dropping the figure of ice. It hit the floor and shattered. The shards scattered across the floor glittered in the morning sunlight filtering in through the window. Haku looked over and saw that Naruto was still fast asleep and dejectedly lay down on his side.

As he stared down at the floor, the one prominent fragment, half the man's face with a particularly fierce eye, pointed in his direction.


	4. Chapter 3: Not One Can Compare

A/N: I finished typing up the entire fic so this is the second chapter in a massive update where I apologize for being lazy and not updating in almost two months by posting up to the finish. I don't own anyone or anything from the Narutoverse, etc. etc.

**Warning(s):** Blood/gore, language, unbeta'd

Chapter 3: Not One Can Compare

Back in Kirigakure, Zabuza had just "fired" his fourteenth advisor outside the Mizukage's office complex and was wiping the blood off of zanbatō's massive blade in the house he had taken up residence in.

Not a single one of his advisors that held the position had been smart, strong, fast, or tolerant enough for his liking. As a result, all fourteen shinobi had been killed in under a week, whether hired willingly or forcibly.

_There's just no fucking good help anymore,_ he thought bitterly. _Not one of them can match up to what Haku was…._

"Haku…," he muttered under his breath, pausing in his cleaning.

He shook his head to push the long-hidden emotions attached to the boy and his name away, before continuing to take off the now congealed blood.

Even though he didn't want to admit it, Zabuza had grown to really like the kid. He hadn't wanted Haku to go, but he figured the young man deserved a chance at a normal life. Still, there had been times over the past two months when he wanted to go hunt down his former companion and bring him back. A new and unfamiliar feeling hit him as he remembered Haku's hurt expression and protests. It took him a while to realize he was feeling... guilty.

_If he really wanted to stay, he would've stayed,_ he rationalized, but then another thought came to mind. _He's said so many times before that he'd do anything for me and he was always an obedient kid. Damn it... I told him not to argue and go._

He finally finished and stared down at his reflection, and for a moment, swore he saw Haku's smiling face mirroring back from the gleaming steel, only for it to disappear when he blinked. Zabuza leaned his sword against the wall and lay down on his bed, staring at the ceiling for an hour before falling asleep to a torturous dream. He had gone for a walk through the woods outside of the village where he found Haku lying dead on the dirt road. The boy's spirit had risen and asked why he had been told to go in a voice laced with pain, sadness, and betrayal. Zabuza had been unable to reply and woke up in a cold sweat and was unable to sleep for the remainder of the night.

One week of sleepless nights and two advisors later, Zabuza called up a small squad of Kirigakure's best hunter-nin.

"You all remember what Haku looks like from the old bingo books, right?" he growled. When they nodded, he went on. "Good, because I want you to find him and tell me what he's up to and where he is. He can't know you're watching him and you can't be caught by anyone for that matter. I don't care if you have to go into enemy territory to do it either, just find him."

"Right Mizukage-sama!" they shouted, before vanishing.

"Then I'll come see you for myself," he muttered to the empty office.

A/N: Please don't forget to review. Reviews (especially concrit) make for a happy writer.


	5. Chapter 4: Tracked and Found

A/N: You've officially passed the halfway point! Hang in there, just a few more long chapters and then the epilogue. Again, I don't own anyone from the Narutoverse. sighs

**Warning(s): **Language, alcohol reference/usage, unbeta'd

Chapter 4: Tracked and Found

By the time Zabuza had sent out the hunter-nin after Haku, Tsunade had already sent Team Kakashi and Team Gai to the Hidden Sand to help save the Kazekage, Gaara. Both to fill the empty spot in the three-man cell and so the boy wouldn't be left in Konoha alone, Haku was permitted to leave with them. It was on this mission that Haku discovered that Naruto was a jinchuuriki, and helped Naruto and Kakashi chase Deidara, who had fled with Gaara's body.

After Gaara's body was recovered and Chiyo gave her life to bring him back, they all returned to Sunagakure. The next day, the Leaf-nin and Haku left, bidding Gaara, Kankurou, and Temari goodbye, and they were back in Konoha after the next two.

As the group went to bring Kakashi to the hospital, Haku sensed something behind him, but saw nothing when he looked back. Watching behind him out of the corner of his eye, he followed the two teams, half-wishing his bloodline limit allowed him to see in all directions as the Byakugan could.

However, there was something, or more specifically, three someones. The hunter-nin squad flashed from the trees and over the main gate as they followed their target, remaining unnoticed by the watchmen and every other shinobi of the village. At the hospital, they watched from a safe distance, concealed in a tree. After a few minutes, they jumped away and headed back to report.

Though at that precise moment, Tsunade had gone to open the window in Kakashi's room and saw three figures scatter from a nearby tree. She only caught a glimpse of pale white faces with black bodies that billowed out like a cloak. Blinking in surprise, she shook her head a little.

_Hunter-nin in Konoha?_ She wondered as she left with Shizune. _That's a bold move since I know they don't belong here. Root, the Military Police, and most of ANBU don't dress in long black cloaks as _

_far as I know. Are these Kirigakure oinin? Or has another village created a division of them within their own ANBU? Oh this is going to give me a headache…._

When they finally reached the Hokage's office, Tsunade sent Shizune off to run some errands, and dug out a bottle of sake from her secret stash once she was sure the younger woman was gone. Halfway through, she set it down and began searching through her bookshelves. After fifteen minutes of carefully scanning titles, she wedged out a thick volume with collected images of typical shinobi attire from the assorted hidden villages from chuunin, upwards. Tsunade set it on her desk and opened it, flicking through the dusty pages until she found the ANBU and associated units section. Taking a sip with every page she browsed, she had just started into a second bottle when she found the picture and a standard profile of a Mist oinin. The traditional white mask, decorated solely with the two eye slits; red, blue, or teal markings painted on; and the four wavy lines indicating their loyalty to Kirigakure. The body was draped in a floor-length hooded cloak, which encircled it while extending out a little way on all sides. By the time she finished searching through the book, Tsunade had found no other ANBU or affiliated group to come near those she had seen sneaking around earlier.

_Why the hell were they this far out of the Water Country?_ She thought, downing a good portion of sake. _Even if they are hunting a bounty, there's no reason for them to have been sneaking around Konoha. And what were they doing outside the hospital anyway? Were they after Kakashi? Or maybe Naruto and the Kyuubi? Or were they looking for Haku?_

Tsunade took another sip from her bottle as she tried to think of any other possibilities, but could think of none. Only those three were most likely, besides herself, but she doubted highly they were after her. She polished off the bottle and threw it out as Shizune came back. Tsunade slammed the book shut and turned her chair to the side. She looked out the massive window, sighing inwardly.

_Perhaps it's time I had a meeting with the new Mizukage. Then maybe I'll get some answers._

Zabuza had been irritable for the last four days he had waited until his shinobi returned. He was sitting at his desk, sifting through papers and muttering ominously at them while his eighteenth advisor stood up against a wall, failing to hide the fear in his eyes as they darted between the Mizukage and his massive blade, not far from its wielder's reach.

Then they appeared. Zabuza looked up immediately and surveyed them.

"Get out of here," he grunted at the advisor, who didn't hesitate. "Take off those damned masks and tell me what you found out."

They obeyed the first order to reveal two young women, one with reddish-brown hair, the other with black hair, like the young man.

"We found Haku-san in Konohagakure, accompanied by seven Leaf shinobi at the time, one of which was incapacitated," one of the girls reported. "He appeared to have joined two teams on a mission outside of the village."

"Any of the ninja he was with in your bingo books?" he asked irritably.

"Yes, the incapacitated ninja was Hatake Kakashi," the boy answered promptly.

"Kakashi, huh?" Zabuza snorted. "You three can go now. I want a detailed report on your findings by tomorrow though."

They nodded and were gone as fast as they had arrived.

As promised, the report contained details of what they saw, knew and guessed. Guesses included that there had been a major fight due to fresh scrapes on his body, and that it had probably been out of the country as the whole group seemed a little weary upon arrival, save two men in green bodysuits. He had also been talking with some familiarity with a blond boy. Zabuza narrowed his eyes and called in his advisor.

"Send a message to the Hokage of Konoha and tell them the Mizukage's coming for a visit," he ordered, pulling out his robes and hat, a slight look of annoyance crossing his face as he regarded the formal kage garb.

"Right away, sir!" the young man cried, sprinting out the door.

At the open-air roost, the advisor wrote out the letter and had it sent with the fastest messenger hawk they had.

A few hours later, Zabuza was ready to leave. A small squad of ANBU guards accompanying him, with only zanbatō strapped to his back. At the same time, the hawk made it to Konoha and his message was already in front of Tsunade.

As she read it, she couldn't help but smirk a little. The man she had wanted to talk to was going to be in the village in a few days time. It seemed that things couldn't go any better if they had planned it.

A/N: Please don't forget to review. Reviews (especially concrit) make for a happy writer.


	6. Chapter 5: The Demon's Return

A/N: I don't own anyone or anything from the Narutoverse. Go figure.

**Warning(s):** Unbeta'd, alcohol reference/usage, some language

Chapter 5: The Demon's Return

Over the next couple of days, Naruto gave Haku the grand tour of Konoha, including stops at the Hokage Mountain, the Ninja Academy, the hot springs, and rounded off the afternoon with a visit to Ichiraku Ramen.

The proprietor and his daughter greeted Naruto warmly, as the boys sat down. Naruto dug into his pocket hoping to find a free coupon or at least enough money for a bowl or two.

"Ah, this one's on us," Ayame told him brightly. "We've missed our favorite customer."

"And we'll let your girlfriend here eat for free too," Teuchi added, before leaning over the counter to whisper the next part in Naruto's ear. "But I thought you liked Sakura. Heh, never thought you'd have found some Mist kunoichi."

"Hey, old man," Naruto whispered back loudly. "Haku's not my girlfriend. For one, he's a boy, for second, he's a friend that's staying in the village temporarily."

Teuchi and Ayame looked over at Haku in surprise.

"I really am a boy," he told them, smiling in amusement.

"Ehehehe, he can still eat on us tonight," he replied, grinning sheepishly.

"Thank you, sir."

Both boys were working on a second bowl when another shinobi walked in.

"So the rumors are true," he announced. "Uzumaki Naruto has finally returned.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed, setting down his bowl. "It's great to see you again."

"Make his next bowl on me," Iruka called. "And it make it the house special, with one for me too."

Haku sat and ate while listening to the two catch up and swap stories. By the time he was eating a third bowl, Naruto had polished off a fourth and finished talking about the hard training Jiraiya had subjected him too.

"Oh, Iruka-sensei, this is Haku," he said, having finished talking about his training. "Remember that mission to the Wave Country I told you about three years ago? I met him while we were there. Back then he was with..."

He stopped for a moment as he caught a glance of the Mist-nin out of the corner of his eye. His expression had gone from a pained sadness to stony to completely unreadable in a matter of seconds.

"Oh shit, I didn't think you'd get upset if I mentioned–"

"No, it's alright," Haku lied, staring blankly into his now empty bowl. "I... I think I'm finally getting used to not being around him all the time. Being here with you and your teammates... I may have even found a new purpose in life."

The two Leaf-nin stared at him with matching expressions of confusion.

"Haku, I–"

"Thank you for the ramen, sir," he interrupted, not looking at his blond companion. "I'm going for a walk."

He ducked out of the shop and leaped up and landed in a graceful arc on a nearby rooftop. Looking down at the little ramen shop, he saw Naruto poke his head out to look for his friend. Throwing out an arm, he vanished in a flurry of leaves. Moments later he appeared inside the Hokage's office. Tsunade looked up from the letter she was rereading and jumped in her seat.

"Damn it, brat!" she exclaimed. "I had Shizune lock the doors on her way out for a reason!"

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I guess I needed someone to talk to."

"Do I look like a psychologist?" she snapped irritably. "Why can't you talk to Naruto or someone?"

"Because talking to Naruto usually brings _him_ up," the young shinobi admitted. "Though I don't want to admit it, I miss being at his side. I only left because he ordered me to, and I'd do anything for him, even if it killed me."

Tsunade's eyes widened a little. In terms of being the devoted tool she had read about in Kakashi's report to the Sandaime, this was a little more than she expected. This kid… he talked about Zabuza the way she had felt about Dan, how she did feel about Jiraiya.

Sighing, she pushed the hastily written message across her desk and beckoned Haku forward. Curious, he picked it up and read it. When he finished, his eyes grew wide in surprise. His mouth opened, but no noise came out. When he replaced it, he opened a window and straddled the sill.

"Forgive me, I need some time to think," Haku said quietly.

A few seconds later he was outside, had closed the window, and jumped away. Tsunade shook her head and pulled a bottle of sake from her secret stash.

_How much longer is this going to last?_ She wondered in exasperation.

Three days later, Haku hid in the assembled crowd by the gate to watch the arrival of the Mizukage. He had bought a few new clothes in an attempt to blend in and hoped that Naruto wasn't as likely to catch Zabuza's sharp eyes as he thought.

After a few minutes, the crowd parted and Tsunade emerged in her official robes, tailed by Shizune, Sakura, and a small squad of masked ANBU guards, the latter all ready for any attempt against the Hokage.

Not much later, five figures could be seen through the open gate walking down the road toward Konoha. The one at the center was clearly dressed in long white robes with a broad, dome of a hat resting on his head. He had a few inches on the four similarly dressed ninja surrounding him.

As Haku watched them get nearer, he felt a pang of desire. To be walking in that group, at Zabuza's side once more... he wanted nothing more.

_But you've already served your purpose to him, haven't you? _ A taunting voice echoed in his head. _He only wanted you to fulfill his dream of taking over the Water Country, and now that he's Mizukage he has no need for you anymore._

Haku clenched a fist, willing himself to silence the voice. It was finished though, having successfully infiltrated the poor boy's mind.

Before he knew it, the five shinobi had entered the village. Haku had a sudden urge to run off to some other part of Konoha as he noticed Zabuza's eyes sweep over the crowd. He didn't though, knowing full well that would only draw attention to himself. So he contented himself by attempting to avoid his former master's gaze and bending his knees a little, hoping to conceal himself behind a group of genin and their jounin sensei. When he did chance straightening up a little, he found that Zabuza was already standing in front of Tsunade. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he watched the Hokage motion for him and his ANBU guards to follow her.

"Haku," Sakura's voice whispered in his ear. "Come with me, Shishou—I mean Tsunade-sama told me to bring you to her office."

Haku had been surprised, but hid it as best he could. He nodded and followed her. As they jumped from building to building, he mentally scolded himself for being startled so easily.

_I must be losing my edge... In the past, I would've known if someone snuck up on me,_ he thought.

When they finally entered Tsunade's office, she was already at her desk, her formal attire gone, and Shizune at her side once again. Two groups of ANBU were clustered in a corner, and the one man he had hoped and dreaded desperately to see again was sitting with his back to the door.

A/N: Please don't forget to review. Reviews (especially concrit) make for a happy writer.


	7. Chapter 6: Reunion in the Rain

A/N: Yeah, it's finally here: the last chapter. After this it's done. I mean, there is the epilogue, but it's pretty damn short compared to these last few chapters. Anyway, I don't own anyone or anything in the Narutoverse, and all that stuff.

**Warning(s):** Unbeta'd, fluff, language, yaoi

Chapter 6: Reunion in the Rain

The zanbatō was leaned against the back of the chair with his robes piled on the floor beside him. Haku slid into the shadows of the other corner, praying with almost every fiber of his being that the man in front of him would not turn around, while the rest of him wanted nothing more than to see his face.

"Thank you for bringing our guest so quickly, Sakura," the Hokage remarked.

"Yes, Shishou," she replied, bowing her head.

Sakura took a place standing in front of a bookshelf close to Haku.

"Are you alright?" she asked in an undertone. "You look really pale and... are you shaking?"

He glanced down at his hands and saw they were shaking. He grabbed one with the other to stop them and put on a weak little smile.

"I'm fine, really," he reassured her. "I... I'm just..."

Haku never got a chance to finish. His vision blurred, his legs turned to gel, and he fell to the floor.

"Haku!" Sakura shouted, dropping to her knees to check him. "Damn it, he's fainted."

Her cry grabbed the attention of everyone in the room. Zabuza had turned his head and felt his eyes widen slightly when he saw his former tool lying on the floor.

_So that must've been the guest the Hokage invited in,_ he thought. _Damn it, why'd he have to faint? It makes him look weak... Has he been slacking on training?_

As if by instinct, he got up and crouched by Haku's side. Giving his head a little shake, he reached out a hand.

"Hey, kid, wake up!" he ordered, tapping Haku on the cheek. "Haku! Wake up, damn it!"

As if on cue, the boy's eyes flicked open. It was almost as if he had hardwired his brain to accept any order the man gave. Haku squinted as his vision came back into focus, and there in front of him was Zabuza. He felt his face burn as he shot up into a sitting position.

"You alright?" Tsunade called, coming out from behind her desk.

Haku's mouth dropped open a few millimeters as he edged backward, before jumping to his feet and running out the door. He ran all the way to the other side of the village and stopped at a large, black stone memorial bearing the names of countless ninja who had fallen in battle during the wars. He sat down behind it, leaning against the base. He could feel his heartbeat slow down and his breathing steadied as well. His eyes tilted upward as he noticed dark grey clouds rolling in.

_Great job Haku,_ he mentally chided himself. _You fainted in front of him and then you just run off! He'd never want a shinobi who faints for no reason!_

"Kid, you suck at hiding from me," a low, growling voice stated from behind him.

Haku felt his heart skip a beat as his head whipped around to look at the owner.

"Z-Zabuza-san," he managed to choke out as his face flushed bright pink. "W-why did you follow me? I thought you didn't care... I was merely a tool to you... tossed aside once you were through with me."

"That... you're wrong as hell thinking I don't care... about you," he replied in an even lower tone, looking away.

The younger shinobi's eyes widened. Zabuza actually cared about him? This had to be some cruel sick joke someone was playing on him. Maybe it was a genjutsu. He focused his chakra and made the handseal to release a genjutsu if there was one, but nothing happened. Haku took a deep shuddering breath as he tried to calm himself.

"If you did care, why did you order me to... to leave?" he asked, as the rain began to fall.

"I thought you would've wanted a chance to live your life, free of being a weapon," Zabuza confessed. "Though to be honest... I—" His tone dropped to a whisper and he spoke the next part so fast it blurred together. "I didnwantyoutogoatall..."

"What?" Haku looked at him, puzzled.

"I didn't want you to go in the first place," he repeated through gritted teeth, as if it was the most difficult thing to say.

"Zabuza-san, I never wanted to leave," Haku replied gently. "I would happily live out the rest of my days as your weapon."

They stared at each other in silence as the rain picked up. Neither one seemed to care how wet they were getting. After a few minutes, Zabuza came around and stood in front of the young man with an outstretched arm. Slowly, Haku took it and found himself being pulled to his feet.

"Why do you want to stay with me so badly, Haku?" he asked. "Why is it that serving me would make you happy?"

"Isn't it simple?" Haku answered, smiling up at him with reddened cheeks. "I am a failure of a shinobi because of it, because I... I love you, Zabuza-san."

The Mizukage's eyes widened a little before his gaze softened, something that rarely ever happened. He placed his other hand on Haku's cheek as an even rarer, genuine smile flickered on his thin lips. He took the hand still holding the boy's and pulled him close. Leaning down, he placed his mouth level with Haku's ear.

"The truth is, I think... I might love you too," he said quietly.

Before either one could say anything, the older ninja removed his hand from the boy's and placed it around his waist. Ignoring the shiver that passed through his protégé, he lifted the young man's head a few inches and kissed him.

Haku immediately felt his eyes close as he returned it. One of his arms made its way around his shoulder, while the other rested down on his master's hip. Rain poured steadily down on them, soaking their clothes, but neither one cared or noticed. When they did finally break apart, Haku leaned his head against the man's chest, and Zabuza ran his hand contentedly over Haku's head and back.

"C'mon," Zabuza muttered. "I need to get my stuff out of the Hokage's office and then you'll be coming with me to the place I'm staying at."

Obediently, Haku followed him back to get his robes and zanbatō out of Tsunade's office and then to the little inn where Zabuza was staying. Once in the room, they dried off and lay down on either side of the large bed. Even though they hadn't seen each other in over two months, they just lay there in silence, staring up at the ceiling, listening to the rain. An unspoken agreement passing between them that their time apart never happened as they absorbed each other's company. Haku was content to just lie there though, mostly because he had Zabuza back, and he was truly happy for the first time in a long time.

A/N: Please don't forget to review. Reviews (especially concrit) make for a happy writer.


	8. Chapter 7: Epilogue

A/N: And here it is. The last part to the story, the epilogue. Standard disclaimer where I say I don't own anything or anyone from the Narutoverse goes here.

**Warning(s):** Unbeta'd, mention of alcohol

Chapter 7: Epilogue

Two days later, Zabuza and Haku returned to Kirigakure. He "fired" the advisor he had hired two days before leaving to Konoha and put Haku in his place. Zabuza also made Haku a special jounin and appointed him to take charge of the ANBU's hunter-nin division.

Kirigakure hosted the chuunin exams four months later, with Naruto participating, this time around getting his long-awaited promotion. Afterwards, Haku kept contact with him in the years that followed through an occasional letter. When he was 28, he went as Zabuza's envoy to watch the official ceremony proclaiming Uzumaki Naruto as the Rokudaime Hokage when Tsunade retired to focus the remainder of her life on gambling, sake, hospital work, and keeping the one-armed Jiraiya a one-woman man.

Zabuza remained Mizukage until he died at the age of 77. A few days later, the 66 year old Haku followed, most likely having lost the will to live without his lover. The pair were buried side by side on the hilltop overlooking the Hidden Mist, where they were seen at least three times a week, standing together.

On the large stone grave marker they shared were their names, dates of birth and death, ranks, and a rather lengthy inscription. It read:

_Here by my side, an angel_

_Here by my side, the devil_

_Never turn your back on me_

_Never turn your back on me again_

_Here by my side, it's heaven_

_Here by my side, you are destruction_

_Here by my side, a new color to paint the world_

_Never turn your back on it_

_Never turn your back on it again_

_Here by my side, it's heaven_

_Careful, you be careful_

_Careful, you be careful_

_This is where the world drops off_

_Where the world drops off_

_Careful, you be careful_

_And you breathe in and you breathe out_

_For it ain't so weird_

_How it makes you a weapon_

_And you give in_

_And you give out_

_For it ain't so weird_

_How it makes you a weapon_

_Never turn your back on it_

_Never turn back on it again_

_Careful, you be careful_

_Here by my side, it's heaven_

_Here by my side, it's heaven_

_Here by my side, it's heaven..._

End

A/N: The inscription is the lyrics to this fic's namesake: "Weapon" by Matthew Good. Hope you enjoyed reading, and please don't forget to review. Reviews (especially concrit) make for a happy writer. :)


End file.
